I Love You
by YuukiRan
Summary: Sasuke mempunyai perasaan pada Naruto, bagaimana cara Sasuke untuk menyatakan cintanya? Gak pintar buat summary


**Title : I Love You**

**Author : YuukiRan**

**Pairing : SasukexNaruto**

**Diclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja. Naruto dkk milik Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Sasuke mempunyai perasaan pada Naruto, bagaimana cara ia menyatakan cintanya? Gak pintar buat summary.**

**Author note : Cerita ini gaje banget tapi tolong review, flame juga gak apa-apa. Newbie jadi mohon bantuannya senpai.**

''Dobe, cepat sedikit'', teriak Sasuke pada Naruto.

Sasuke atau Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Pemuda yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan kepintarannya yang juga sangat jenius dalam semua mata pelajaran dan Naruto atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke semenjak mereka masih kecil.

''Sabar Teme, lagipula siapa yang bangun kesiangan hari ini?'',ejek Naruto pada Sasuke.

Saat mereka sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, mereka bernafas lega karena tidak terlambat tapi 'Fans girl' Sasuke telah menunggu, baru saja mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki sekolah Sasuke langsung dikrumuni, karena dorongan yang kuat dari Fansgirl Sasuke Naruto'pun terlempar dan lansung ditangkap oleh seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat. Ya, Naruto mengenalnya. Ia adalah Sai kakak kelasnya yang terkenal sebagai orang yang tidak pernah kehilangan senyumnya atau , spontan Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu langsung berjalan kearah Naruto tanpa peduli akan Fansgirlnya dan menarik Naruto menjauh dari senpainya itu dan memberikan Sai deathglare andalanannya.

'Makanya aku benci perempuan'. Batin Sasuke.

''Dobe,kau tidak apa-apa'' tanya Sasuke ''ya, aku tidak apa-apa'' jawab Naruto. Sasuke dari dulu menyukai Naruto karena senyumnya yang dapat membuat hatinya berdetak cepat, 'kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama apa yang bakal terjadi?' tanya Sasuke kepada hatinya sendiri. Sasuke yang sibuk dengan acara melamunnya tidak menyadari kelas sendiri, kelas 11-6 yang berada di sekolah Konoha High School, sekolah terelit kedua. Naruto sampai tidak tidur untuk masuk sekolah elit tersebut. 'Semoga saja wanita-wanita aneh itu tidak mengerumuniku lagi'batin Sasuke, Sasuke lebih menyukai duduk diam atau menjahili Naruto daripada harus berurusan dengan 'Fans girl'nya.

Sasuke hanya terduduk diam saat makan siang meskipun kini ia sedang dikrumuni banyak gadis {termasuk Sakura dan Ino} ia tetap tak berkata apapun karena melihat Naruto sedang tertawa ria dengan teman-temannya. Saat para wanita-wanita aneh(menurut Sasuke) sedang lengah Sasukepun melarikan diri menuju atap saja dia duduk ditempat paling pojok seperti biasa Naruto muncul dan duduk disampingnya,hanya Naruto yang tahu kalau Sasuke sangat menyukai tempat ini.

''Teme kau itu lari lagi saat fansmu lengah lagi'' kata Naruto dengan tawa kecil.

''hn'' jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke diam kini mendekati Naruto dan memeluk Naruto, Naruto yang kagetpun jadi salah tingkah. Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke namun karena badan Sasuke yang lebih kuat ia pun menyerah, tiba-tiba Sasuke membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto

''I Love You'' bisik Sasuke karena bisikannya itu wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

''Teme kau ini sakit ya?'' tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang masih merah.

''Jadi kau anggap aku hanya bermain-main'' jawab Sasuke.

_**Pulang Sekolah**_

''Sasuke-kun pulang denganku ya?!'' tanya Sakura dan Ino.

Bersamaan Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam karena bosan saat mereka mulai lengah dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor sekolah mencari Naruto yang dari tadi menghilang entah kemana.

***** (^_^)V *****

''Dobe...'' teriak Sasuke.

setelah satu jam mencari Naruto yang hilang Sasukepun mencari ke atap tempat akhir dan seperti dugaan Sasuke menemukan Naruto sedang melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

''Naruto..'' desahnya pelan meskipun begitu Naruto mendengarnya dan membalikan badannya.

''Sasuke?, aku pikir kau sudah pulang'' kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Sasuke menyukainya, tanpa sadar Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

''Sasuke benarkah aku boleh menyukaimu?'' pertanyaan Naruto tadi membuat Sasuke terkejut dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

''Tentu saja boleh,Dobe'' jawab Sasuke pelan.

''Teme cepat nanti aku dimarah kaa-san karena pulang telat'', kata Naruto.

''hn'' jawab Sasuke singkat.

*****(^_^)V*****

Matahari menampakan dirinya dengan sinar yang hangat menerangi desa Konoha. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat berwajah tampan kini berada di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Tok...tok...tok...,suara pintu yang diketuk oleh Sasuke membuat Naruto berlari kearah pintu dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan berkata

''Sasuke mau apa kau kemari?'' tanya Naruto.

''Kau lupa Dobe kemarin aku bilang akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan!'' jawab Sasuke.

setelah menunggu Naruto mengganti bajunya(sekitar 1 jam). Mereka pergi ke taman dekat sungai meskipun Sasuke memakai T-shirt berwarna biru dengan jaket hitam dan celana jeans.

''Teme kita mau kemana?'' tanya Naruto.

''Rahasia,Naru-chan'' jawab Sasuke. Naruto yang dipanggil seperti itu hanya malu dengan wajah yang seperti tomat Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke sebuah restoran yang mewah "Naru-chan disini tempatnya". kata Sasuke.

Ia menyiapkan tempat yang indah 'bukankah ini terlalu mewah untuk sarapan'batin Naruto. "Teme kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan uangmu cuma untuk sarapan!".Kata Naruto.

"Lalu kau maunya makan dimana aku sudah memesan tempat ini kemarin'' jawab Sasuke.

"Dikedai Paman Teuchi saja sudah cukup" kata Naruto sambil memakan makanan yang ada diatas meja.

Selesai makan Sasuke membayar makanannya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Tak lama Naruto menutup telponnya.

"Ada apa?", Tanya Sasuke

"Ayah ingin aku segera pulang karena ada suatu urusan. Gomen Sasuke", Jawab Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa", Jawab Sasuke namun dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Terima kasih Sa-su-ke" kata Naruto, sambil memberi kecupan di pipi Sasuke.

"Hadiah untukmu", Kata Naruto seusai memberi kecupan dipipi Sasuke lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

*****(^_^)V*****

"Semuanya pesta dansa untuk perpisahaan akan dilaksanakan hari Sabtu tolong bersiap-siap dan semua anggota OSIS diharapkan berkumpul di kantor kepala sekolah", kata Shikamaru sang ketua OSIS dengan tatapan malas seperti biasa.

"Sasuke kini sedang berjalan sambil membawa buku dari perpustakaan dengan Naruto berada disampingnya ''Teme apa kau benar-benar ingin mengikuti pesta dansa itu?'' tanya Naruto.

''Hn'' jawab Sasuke, Naruto hanya menghela nafas baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke mengikuti pesta dansa karena Sasuke biasanya tidak datang lebih tepatnya ia malas pergi.

"Sasuke-kun maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Sakura dan sekumpulan gadis-gadis lainnya yang muncul entah dari mana.

Membuat Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Semakin lama Sasuke mulai malas menghadapi 'Fans girl'nya, Naruto sudah mulai bosan melihat Sasuke akhirnya ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sasuke aku kelas duluan ya,bye~" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Sasuke.

kini Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah apalagi ia sudah ditinggal 'Uke'nya yang sudah berada dikelas dan akhirnya dengan segala kekuatannya Sasuke menghilang dari krumunan 'Fans girl'nya.

"Akhirnya bisa pergi juga" kata sasuke tetap dengan pandangan _cool _nya.

*****(^_^)V*****

Sasuke yang berada di tempat duduknya hanya bisa menghela nafas selain karena ia tetap dikrumuni oleh 'Fans girl'nya, sang Uke (Naruto) sedang tertawa ria bersama sahabatnya

"hhaah...", helaan nafas Sasuke dapat membuat semua orang merasa aneh karena baru pertama kali seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa yang namanya galau.

'Dunia kiamat nih' batin seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas kecuali Naruto dengan tampang polosnya. Pelajaran fisika adalah pelajaran yang paling di sukai karena disaat-saat seperti ini Naruto hanya akan melamun atau tidur, "hei Dobe jangan tidur nanti dimarah guru Asuma" kata Sasuke dengan suara selembut mungkin membuat Naruto terbangun dan saat itu juga pelajaran terakhir telah usai. "Sasuke-kun kau akan berdansa dengan siapa?" tanya seorang gadis yang sangat manis, Sasuke yang tidak suka melihat gadis itu sontak hanya menghindar dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Tak terasa hari berjalan cepat, hari ini adalah hari pesta dansa diselenggarakan semua murid Konoha High School memakai pakaian yang mewah, Naruto kini hanya menunggu Sasuke. Pakaian yang Naruto kenakan bisa dibilang sangat mengejutkan, Naruto yang biasa terlihat sederhana kini terlihat mewah karena memakai yukata bewarna orange dengan hiasan bunga Matahari yang membuat orang yang melihat hanya bisa memujinya.

"Naruto gomen aku terlambat...wow" kata Sasuke sambil menganga.

"Sasuke jangan melihatku seperti itu" kata Naruto malu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Naruto memang sangat cocok dengan yukata itu.

"_Shall we dance?_" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

pasangan itu kini terlihat sangat menakjubkan meskipun beberapa orang mengangagap aneh karena ada 2 pemuda sedang berdansa tapi banyak juga yang hampir tidak berkedip hanya untuk melihat pasangan tersebut ada juga para fujoshi yang memotret momen tersebut.

Sasuke tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini jadi dia membawa Naruto ke jendela lebih tepatnya balkon sekolahnya menutup pintu dan menutupi jendela dengan tirai.

"Teme kenapa jendelanya ditutup?kita mau ngapain disini?" tanya Naruto polos.

awalnya mereka hanya berbincang tiba-tiba "Naruto"ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto hanya menoleh "kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"apa menurutmu kita bisa selamanya seperti ini?,apakah kita akan saling mempercayai" tanya Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto merah.

"ke-kenapa bi-bi-bicara se-se-seperti i-itu?" kata Naruto terbata-bata ragu harus menjawab apa.

Sasuke yang sepertinya mengetahui kekasihnya sedang panik sendiri akhirnya mendekatkan diri dan memeluk Naruto, Naruto yang tadinya kaget tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke.

"Shh,aku janji kita akan baik-baik saja" kata Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

"harusnya aku yang bilang begitu Teme"kata Naruto desertai senyum yang begitu tulus.

"Naruto terima kasih" kata-kata Sasuke itu sangat pelan dan tulus.

"Kenapa berterima kasih?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"Terima kasih untuk berada disini mememaniku dan menjadi cahayaku" kata Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah seperti tomat.

Dan malam itu Sasuke berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama Naruto dan Naruto tidak akan melupakan dimana bulan purnama bersinar cerah menerangi mereka berdua.

.

. **Owari (^_^)**


End file.
